


The Starless Dream

by prom_doll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Family, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Maybe a happy ending, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Philza, Protective Technoblade, Protective Wilbur, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Dream, Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i have no idea what i am doing, philza is the king, royal au, techno is 18, tommyinnit is 12 in this, villan schlatt, wibur is 16, wilbur and technoblade and tommy are princes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prom_doll/pseuds/prom_doll
Summary: They bound the young boy by his wrist and ankles and a member of their group grabbed him and threw him over their shoulder.Before they left the bedchamber they carefully put a note on one of the princes pillows. And left the palace the same way they came in.They met up with the other group in the planned spot and significantly relaxed when they saw a brunette teenager hanging limply over the shoulder of someone in the other group. Their boss said the second boy was optional and to leave him behind if things got tight, but they all knew he would’ve been mad if they showed up empty handed.They mounted their horses and carefully secured the children on the horses. They were given strict orders to not harm the princes, And just as fast as they came they were gone.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	The Starless Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Act of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486188) by [Liz (lizz_mer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizz_mer/pseuds/Liz). 



> This is my first fan fiction and it is largely inspired by lizz_merr's fic "An Act of War" so if you see anything similar to her story in mine all the credit goes to her. I hope you all enjoy and if I start to see people are liking it I might continue.

The palace standing proudly in the middle of its kingdom housed the royal family of the arctic empire. King Philza and his 3 sons. Everyone was safely asleep in their beds considering the time of night, which means it’s a perfect time to execute the plan.

The group of masked figures clad in black began ascending the walls of the castle. The guards around the castle have almost doubled in the past couple of months due to a previous threat on the princes which was quickly shut down but the guards remained. That made their plan a lot more complicated, but according to their scouts there should be a blind spot in the guards rotation about now. So they had to act quickly.

Their plan was simple: get in, take the youngest prince and get out without disturbing the guards. They were also told by their employer to try and get the other prince, specifically the second eldest one. They were instructed to leave him behind if it got complicated. Their main focus is the youngest.

They finished scaling the wall and climbed onto a balcony taking a brief pause to make sure they had all of their supplies, they only had one shot at this. Fail and security would increase ten fold and they will never have the chance again.

Once they made sure everything was in order they slowly opened the doors. Finally inside they split up into two groups, one running towards the youngest room and the other to the second eldest's.

The plan was to take each child individually then meet up and leave with both.

They quietly ran towards the youngest child's room, stopping and pushing themselves against the wall as they checked to see how many guards were by the child's bedroom door. A quick head count revealed 4, two by the door and two by the window at the end of the hallway. Just as expected.

Two people in their little group readied their crossbows one taking aim at the window guards and the other at the door guards. As quick as a flash all four guards were on the ground arrows protruding from their necks.

They stealthily ran up to the door and opened it quietly. Looking around at the lavish bedchamber it only took a moment to verify they were in the right place, seeing a mass of golden blonde hair stick out from under the thick blankets. Just as their employer described.

With that they slowly crept up to their target.

* * *

  
Prince Tommy had no idea what was coming, by that pointed he had been asleep for hours blissfully unaware of anything going on around him.

He was woken up with a start however when a pair of rough hands yanked him out of bed in a rough but swift motion.

What was going on? Was he still dreaming, or maybe he had fallen out of bed.

Just as fast as he was pulled out of bed he was being held down and a sickly sweet liquid was being forced down his throat. He tried not to choke as he swallowed the painfully sweet liquid. All the sleep had been startled out of him and panic started to settle in.

His eyes snapped open revealing multiple adults wearing black masks and clothes.

Who were these people? Why were they attacking him? How did they even get in here?

He was desperately trying to get away from the hands holding him down. Kicking and thrashing violently. Out of instinct he called out for help but barely got a sound out before a callused hand firmly covered his mouth.

He screamed anyway for his dad, the guards, his brothers, for anyone to help him. But nothing could be heard over the hand on his mouth. They were holding him down tighter he couldn’t move and the hand over his mouth made it hard to breathe.

His chest felt tight and his heart was racing, but he didn’t stop struggling.

His movements started to get more sluggish as his mind clouded with fog. He needed to get out of here. To get away from these people but the fog settling in his mind made him drowsy and the overwhelming need to sleep hit him like a brick.

The rational parts of his brain screamed at him to stay awake. Do not fall asleep. But he was so tired. His body went limp and his vision blurred. His heart rate slowed and he could breathe again.

He closed his eyes and everything went black.

* * *

  
They bound the young boy by his wrist and ankles and a member of their group grabbed him and threw him over their shoulder.

Before they left the bedchamber they carefully put a note on one of the princes pillows. And left the palace the same way they came in.

They met up with the other group in the planned spot and significantly relaxed when they saw a brunette teenager hanging limply over the shoulder of someone in the other group. Their boss said the second boy was optional and to leave him behind if things got tight, but they all knew he would’ve been mad if they showed up empty handed.

They mounted their horses and carefully secured the children on the horses. They were given strict orders to not harm the princes, And just as fast as they came they were gone.

* * *

  
The ordeal was not noticed until later in the night when the new rotation of guards came to take over the old shifts. And promptly saw the dead guards in front of the young princes room.

A guard came barreling into the King's room startling him out of sleep. "What is it”? Asked the King after blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He looked closer at the guard and anxiety started to claw into his chest when he saw the look of horror on the guards face.

“What's wrong?” the King asked again, trying not to let the worry he was feeling into his voice. “It’s Prince Tommy sir.” the guard said.

“The guards outside of his room have been shot down and he is gone.” A wave of terror washed over the King threatening to drown him. “He's gone?” the King asked this time not even trying to hide the terror he was feeling from his voice. “Yes sir” the guard said. “His room was empty”, “we did find a note on his pillow, but no one has read it yet” the guard said while handing him a small envelope.

The King immediately got up from bed, he refused to open the letter until he was in his throne room. He did not want to see whatever that letter said while he was still in bed. The guard escorted the King to the throne room and the King sat down on his throne and opened the letter.

_To his majesty King Philza,_

  
_Right now you are probably very confused and want answers. I am happy to ably._

  
_I have taken your sons. Don’t worry my men have strict orders not to harm them. But if you try to locate them I will change my mind very fast. If you ever wish to see your sons again you shall do as I say._

  
_We will speak again soon. Your sons send their regards._

  
_\-- Dream._


End file.
